


Eight Months

by kazzasmoose



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazzasmoose/pseuds/kazzasmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little insight into the time that Jessica spent with Kilgrave before the show's setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Months

**Author's Note:**

> Jessica Jones didn't really cover the eight months that she was with Kilgrave and I wanted to provide a little insight into her situation. I am in no way condoning what happened in those eight months, nor do I ship them. I just really enjoyed the insight that we got in the "eighteen seconds" moment and I wanted to do the same with this fic. This will jump around to different times of the relationship, and will switch from both of their perspectives. (and other characters possibly, I'm not quite sure yet.)  
> This is my first fanfic on this site, so please bear with me while I try to figure everything out.

Silently, she lies in bed, staring blankly at the clock on the wall. She can feel him next to her, still asleep, breathing even and deep. His leg twitches, touching hers slightly. In the back of her mind, she imagines herself pulling away, but this seemingly small act is weighted with the impossible. Her free will has been stripped; she only moves when she is told.  
In reality, she remains completely still, listening to the rhythmic, heavy breathing of Kilgrave; feeling her calf grow warmer with every second that ticks by.  
Minutes pass. Hours.  
She still lies awake, staring at her spot on the wall, willing herself to keep her eyes open until she can’t take it anymore. Her tired body betrays her, and she reluctantly drifts off to sleep. 

 

The sunlight dances on her porcelain skin, illuminating the stark contrast between her flawless complexion and unruly black hair. It’s almost poetic, really, he thinks to himself, a soft smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Carefully, so as not to wake her, he lightly traces the curvature of her cheekbones, admiring her slightly upturned nose, her full, pouting lips.  
He likes to watch her sleep. It’s the only time that he can’t see the anger flash in her eyes, hear the fear that creeps into her voice when she speaks to him. Some days, it’s almost imperceptible; a little glance when he does something she disapproves of, a whisper under her breath when he turns his back. Of course, this is only inevitable in a relationship-lovers have squabbles.  
She stirs slightly, and the spell is broken. She glances over at him drowsily.  
“Good morning Jessica.” He smiles as he pushes a few strands of hair out of her face. She flinches, but he tries to ignore it, choosing to mask his irritation with a question. Best start the day off well; he doesn’t want her to be cross with him. It is their six-month anniversary, after all.  
“Tell me, did you sleep well?”


End file.
